dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ZackAttackX/Zack vs Peep - A Friendship in Flames
Following the events of this chain of comments... (Cues Star Wars Episode II Soundtrack - Jango's Escape) HERE WE GO! Accepting the invitation of battle, Peep immediately summoned two icy projectiles from his palms, casting them at Zack. Zack instantly cast fire from his hands and spun on the spot, surrounding himself by a fiery shield, dispersing of the incoming attack. Once he lowered his guard though, Peep flew in with a stiff right hook to Zack's cheek, smashing him back. Zack struck the wall hard and Peep followed up with quick punches to his chest and face before grappling him and tossing him behind him. Zack skidded across the floor, but was able to gather himself and catch Peep's follow-up punch. Zack swung his right fist up into Peep's chin, uppercutting him with a fiery punch, sending him into the air. Zack pursued, striking true with spinning kicks before planting Peep back into the ground with a leg drop. Zack took to the air again and summoned a burning spear with his right hand and hurled it towards Peep's heart. Peep instantly responded by firing a beam of ice at the spear, dispersing the flames mid-descent, leaving him unscathed. Zack was dumbfounded. "The hell? Since when does ice beat fire?" he asked. Peep stared at Zack as if he had a turnip instead of a head. "Since it becomes water when heated, dumbass!" he snapped. Zack pondered this for a few seconds. "Oh yeah, I totally for-" he started, but Peep was quick to make Zack pay for his mishap, leaping up and striking him in the chin with a headbutt before grabbing him by his hoodie and hurling him down to the ground, making him land with a mighty thud. By the time Zack pulled himself together, Peep was levitating by the window. In a desperate move, Zack speared the cryokinetic admin through the glass and the pair tumbled out onto the busy street below. Peep landed stiffly on the roof of a car, which continued to speed off down the road. "Whoah. WHOAH! RIGHT OF WAY!" Peep yelled, freezing the wheels into solid blocks of ice. Zack was right behind Peep now, and was preparing to strike down his one time ally with claws made of fire. Peep spun around, raising his arms in a vain attempt to parry. The attack raked Peep on the side of the face, and Zack booted him off the vehicle and into the road. A bus screeched to a halt before him, and Peep cut his way through the front window. Zack rolled a fireball the size of a monster truck wheel after him. Peep howled in fear and desperation as he dived out the back of the bus, barely evading the ball of death. "That was close." Peep muttered, turning around into a punch from Zack. "Oh you gotta be shittin' me." Peep added, realising that Zack had now cornered him at a bus interchange. Peep desperately tried to evade as Zack punted a car right onto him. "How'd that feel, huh?" Zack yelled confidently. His response was not so welcome. Peep kicked the car right back at Zack, who cried out in panic, being wiped out by the vehicle. Peep then ripped a hole in the side of a shop inside the interchance, a Greggs, and began rifling through the biscuits. Peep let out a satisfied, and amused chuckle as he found the delicious white chocolate cookies. That feeling of joy was then burned down when Zack reemerged, throwing a flaming dagger through the packet of delicious bakery products. "NOOOOO!" Peep wailed, eyes turning an icy blue. (Cues Boss Battle Music Kid Icarus Uprising OST) Peep summoned two large fists that flanked him. Zack looked up at them, trying to anticipate which hand would attack first. As misfortune would have it, Peep's left leg was the one to strike. "PEENSHASA!" Peep yelled, as his foot squashed right into Zack's nuts. Zack's eyes widened in terror, and his face was drained of all colour. Peep's summons then went to work, beating down on Zack in a brutal display. Zack summoned a barrier of fire to keep out the attacks, so Peep decided he would summon a different variation of aid. "Okay. How's about I shake this up. With something like... THIS!" Peep suggested, drawing a Daybreaker out of nowhere. Zack gasped in shock, tackling Peep just as he hit the trigger. The shot went astray, and levelled the building they were in. Zack recovered first among the rubble, and kneed Peep in the side of the skull. "Oh you little basta-" Peep tried to say, but Zack grabbed him by the throat and flew into the air with him. With an almighty throw, Zack launched Peep into a building and speared him through it. "Deja Vu..." they both said simultaneously. The pair landed in a park, and Zack kicked Peep right in the ribs. Peep cried out, but the battle was interupted by a shrill voice. (DJ Disc Scratch) "Are you two having a fight?" asked the young man, who had obviously not been paying attention to the evident kicks, punches and building collapsing that had been going on. "Uhh... yeah?" Zack said, confused. Peep picked himself up and stood next to his pyrokinetic foe. "Why?" he asked. The man smirked and grabbed a laptop. "Well, according to this site: Zack is ROFL level while Peep is only Island Level, so Zack should-" "NO!" Zack and Peep unanimously said, kicking the man's laptop into orbit. "We don't use that site here. Come on, man." Zack said. "Besides, it would just suck the fun out of all discussions about who would win a fight." Peep added. But the man was not at all shaken by this. "That's kind of the idea, dingus. Nothing is allowed to be fun anymore. That's why tiers were invented and implemented on everything in the first place." he said snottily. "Whatever man, we don't use that. We'd rather find out this way." Peep tried to reason. The man again spoke down to them. "But this is the only ''way to settle a debate. It is the way I do it, so now ''you ''must too!" Peep and Zack combined their power. "Boy, you are wearing me out..." Zack said, using his fiery weapons to lift the man into the air. Peep then summoned a massive icicle which impaled the man and sent him to the bottom of the pond in the park's center. (Music Resumes) "Alright, now where- '''FUCK'!" Peep's question was savagely cut short by Zack returning the low blow from earlier. As Peep cradled his little, well, Peeps, Zack kicked him across the park and into a tree, collapsing it on top of the ice admin. "I call that one, the Knack Attack." Zack said proudly. Peep wheezed more than those times he did Cross Country at school. He writhed in agony as Zack summoned a ring of fire around him. "Checkmate!" said Zack, quickly closing the ring around Peep. Fortunately, the icy admin leaped into the air, avoiding any serious harm, then casting shards of ice down at Zack. Zack rolled his eyes and struck the ground with a mighty punch, summoning a column of fire in front of him, which caught the incoming shards and obliterated them. Zack then sent a plume of fire towards his airborne adversary. Peep attempted to dodge, but was nicked on the shoulder, which distracted him long enough for Zack to advance, flames emerging from his gloves. He struck Peep in the face with a stiff punch, sending him towards a stone structure, which Peep crashed spine first into. As Zack flew towards him with a burning dropkick though, Peep recovered and grabbed Zack's legs, hurling him into the structure. "Ow, dammit!" Zack grunted as stone met flesh, and Peep continued his offense with a knee to Zack's gut, sending him scattering down a hill. Zack summoned claws from his gloves and planted them into the ground to break his fall, allowing him to skid to a halt. "Right, where that punk at?" he pondered to himself. Lo and behold, Peep was in (hot?) pursuit, charging up a powerful beam of ice from his hands. "Ah, there he is!" Zack deduced, also charging up an attack, which was basically the fiery version of Peep's attack. Both blasts were launched and met midway, creating a massive explosion, annihilating the neraby surroundings, but leaving both admins unscathed. (Cues Dead Rising 2: Off The Record OST - Firewater) The two paused for a moment to catch their breath. "Alright, hotshot, maybe you're tougher than I thought you were." Peep admitted. Zack adjusted his gloves to the electric function. "Yeah, wish I could say the same about you. You haven't really impressed me yet." he smirked, charging up his gloves. Peep frowned as Zack unleashed a large ball of electrical energy at him, which he caught midflight and coated it in ice, then hurled it back at Zack with twice the speed. Zack gulped in terror as he quickly dived out of the way of the attack, allowing it to crash to the ground and form a large crater. "Still not impressed!" he called from below. Peep descended and summoned two swords made of ice, then quickly rushed in with killer intent. Zack noticed this and ducked and sidestepped away from Peep's initial assault, striking him quickly with his electrified gloves, stunning him with an uppercut to the jaw. While Peep was dazed, Zack summoned two blades of his own, made of electricity. He sliced for Peep's throat with his left sword, which Peep parried with his right, and the two admins continued to clash blades. Zack was the more offensive of the two, attacking relentlessly with quick crosscuts and vertical slashes. Peep remained level headed, accurately blocking and repelling each of Zack's attacks, but couldn't find a way to punish Zack for his reckless approach to the fight. That was until Zack put a little too much force behind one of his swings. As Zack went to swing his arm back around, Peep blocked with one of his blades. "Here we are, the reckless admin, exposed." he mocked, delivering a slash to Zack's side. Zack quickly pulled away to try and tend to his wound, which bought Peep some time to press an offense. Peep wasted no time in attempting to break Zack's guard, but the latter was able to hold his own, despite showing signs of fatigue. In a desperate act, Zack swung his left blade towards Peep's face, who merely swatted the attack back down, smacking the sword out of his opponent's hands. Quick to respond however, Zack punched Peep in the side of the face with an electrified glove, catching him completely off guard. Zack then leaped into the air and went for Peep's throat with a descending horizontal slash, which Peep countered by raising his blades in a cross shape. Zack rolled over Peep's head and cut him across the back with his blade. The injured Peep stumbled forward, dropping his swords to the ground and collapsing to a knee. A confident smirk fell over Zack as he tossed his sword towards his downed foe, looking to impale him in the back with it... (DJ Disc Scatch) ...only for it to spin at the last moment and rather than impaling him, the handle of the blade merely bounced off Peep's back, and the weapon fell harmlessly to the ground. A deafening silence fell over the area as the two combatants took in what just happened. "Huh. Well, isn't that just a son of a bi-" BAM! Zack didn't get a chance to finish his thought as Peep clouted him across the park, sending him back towards the town centre. (Cues Pokemon Music: Ash-Greninja Theme) Zack soared across the skyline and Peep pursued, striking him with ice cold punches to the gut. He then spiked his foe towards a market stand by planting his ankle into Zack's back. Zack crashed into several boxes and Peep descended, charging up an ice beam from his palm. Zack quickly grabbed the nearest thing to him, an apple, and hurled it Peep's way, the attack freezing the fruit. "Frozen fruit? Eek!" Peep squealed, leaping away from the apple, taking shelter behind a chicken nugget stand. Zack burst out from the rubble and switched his gloves to the heavy function. He jumped into the air and launched himself fists first towards Peep's shelter. The icy admin quickly nabbed all the nuggets he could before rolling away, allowing Zack to reduce the nugget stand to dust. "Yo, you ain't even gonna share?" Zack protested. Peep pondered for a moment. "You know what, here you go" he said, holding out a few nuggets towards Zack. As Zack reached out to grab the nuggets, Peep withdrew his hand and delivered a knee to Zack's gut, then swinging his other leg round to roundhouse kick Zack into a vending machine. Zack landed hard, but recovered in time to avoid Peep's followup punch, allowing him to strike the vending machine, causing it to topple over. Zack then brought his right fist up into Peep's gut, blasting him into the air with a lot of force. He jumped up to follow up with more heavy strikes before grabbing him by the neck and driving him face first into the floor. Zack hopped off his foe and raised his arms up to smash Peep's skull into the ground. Unfortunately, he took too long and Peep quickly swung his legs around and tripped Zack up, then pelted his foe with ice shards from point blank, forcing Zack to cover his face. Peep then charged up ice in his fist and once Zack lowered his guard, pelted him in the face, sending him tumbling down the market. "Jeez, I bet Tamako didn't get this kind of treatment..." Zack grumbled to himself. Peep powered up a powerful beam of ice and hurled it at Zack, who struck the floor in front of him with a lot of force, forcing a stone pillar to rise from the ground in front of him and block the beam. As the attack dispersed, Peep summoned two more swords of ice from his palms and rushed towards Zack, who punched the stone pillar towards his incoming opponent. Peep noticed this and charged up a powerful crosscut with both swords, leaping slightly into the air and slicing through the pillar in one fell swing. He then threw one of his blades at Zack, who quickly switched his gloves to the claw function and swatted it aside, then met Peep midway with a parry with both claws. After a brief blade lock, Zack brought his knee up into Peep's gut, breaking his guard and leaving him open to Zack's offense. Zack slashed his opponent several times from both sides before switching his gloves back to the heavy function and uppercutting him through the roof of the market and into the air. Zack leaped up after him, switching his gloves to a fire-blade hybrid, swatting Peep towards the town centre, into a nearby Card Factory store. (Cues- All Things Must Die RWBY Volume 5 OST From 1:43) A kick from both admins collided, the concussion of the blow was enough to knock shelves and staff over. Peep surrounded himself in ice shards and fired them off in all directions, but Zack was able to shield them all off with powerful summon of fire. Zack then fired a flaming dagger at Peep, who caught the weapon in his left hand, and spun around on him, releasing the attack out of his right hand right back at Zack. The pyrokinetic admin ducked the assault, and kicked Peep in the knee. Using a sledgehammer forged with ice, Peep went to take Zack's head off. Zack changed up to his fiery claws again, blocking the hammer blow and pushing Peep against a wall. Zack came running at Peep, but the cryokinetic summoned a collum of ice just at Zack's head height. Riding too fierce a wave of momentum, Zack crashed into the construct and landed in a heap. That was when Peep saw an opening. He summoned a rapier of ice to his hand, and twirled it. "Goodnight, Zack." he said, plunging the sword down. Zack immediately punched a charge of fire at Peep, dazing him. Zack then created a sword of his own, made of fire. They then clashed weapons in midair, and they began throwing strikes at such blinding speeds that they merged into a ball of blue and red energy for a short while. Realising the deadlock was still not broken, Zack resorted to a new tactic. He flipped over the back of Peep and grabbed something from the shelf. A card! "Don't you dare!" Peep ordered. But it was too late. Zack slashed the card down Peep's cheek, drawing blood. Peep's eyes were consumed with anger, and he grabbed a novelty mug from the other shelf and threw it at Zack. For a second, Zack didn't react. And then blood faintly trickled down his forehead. "What. A. Dic-" Zack's complaints were cut short as Peep booted him across the room. Peep was now whipping up a storm of ice and cards, making them swarm around Zack. The admins jostled for control over the attack but eventually Peep won the engagement, kicking a sword from the ground at Zack, tagging his shoulder. Peep then used his cryokinesis to launch himself at Zack, tackling his long time friend into the side of an alarmed building- the Town Hall. Just as Zack and Peep were about to trade blows again, several security guards on patrol drew their guns at the admins. Threatened by the power of the elemental fighters. Peep and Zack nodded in understanding, realising they may have to work back to back once more. (Cues- Retaliation V3 WWE Dean Ambrose theme 0:35) The pair cleaved through the guards with ease as gunshots whistled over their heads. Peep gripped one by the neck, freezing over his airways, suffocating the poor sod. Zack melted a squad of them, before throwing his weapon deep into the chest of one of the guards. The last one shot at Peep, but Zack pulled the attacker aside. "You picked the wrong admins!" Zack said, punching him down towards Peep. The cryokinetic put him in a headlock and placed a knife under his chin. "Give me your face..." he growled, cutting off the skin and then punching through his chest. With ease, he froze the body over and let it drop to the ground. Peep then slashed at Zack, cutting the pyrokinetic across the chest. Zack back flipped on to a bannister and launched a flaming spear across the room, which Peep caught in one hand, before firing a charge of ice at Zack. Fire and ice met again, creating an explosion, which disorientated Peep. Zack then threw a flaming sword through Peep's stomach, sending him over the bannister, dropping into an explosion of flames. Zack pursued his tumbling foe, adjusting his gloves with a fire and claw hybrid, looking to finish Peep off. The cryokinetic had other ideas, spawning a broadsword of ice to his hand and blocking Zack's attack. The two continued to clash blades until Zack caught Peep with a rising slash, delivering a powerful cut to his chest. Peep staggered back, noticing the cut up his body. His answer was simple - he covered his wound with his hand and froze over the cut, stopping the bleeding. He then turned his attention to the baffled Zack. But before he could drop a witty comment, Peep stabbed at him with his broadsword, which Zack was forced to defend himself against. Zack was able to hold his own, but was nicked on the shoulder and the thigh before being punted out of the window and into the main plaza. Zack skidded across the floor, grazing his back on the landing. He quickly reverted his gloves to the heavy function and struck the ground hard, forming a large pillar in front of him, which he lifted up and hurled towards the building, and the incoming Peep. Peep, much like before, sliced through it easily, but Zack met him in the air and struck home with a haymaker, smashing Peep into the steps leading up to the building. (Cues- Heritage to the Future - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle OST) Peep reemerged with two pistols. His Matter Blasters. They began spinning up and launching hard hitting shots that wailed through the area. Zack ducked the first, but was caught in the stomach by the second. Peep spammed the trigger, but Zack kept his defences alive with a ring of fire. Zack then threw a wave of fire that relieved Peep of one of the blasters, destroying it. Peep gritted his teeth, and rushed Zack with several shots. Zack made his way over, and went for a flying kick. Peep caught the leg and shot Zack in the stomach, before slamming him face first into the concrete. Zack coated his whole body in an aura of fire, and Peep quickly retracted his hand. Peep coated his arm in ice and looked to punch through Zack's chest. Zack singed Peep's arm and then kneed him in the face. That was then followed with a massive throw, which saw Peep careen into the nearest statue. Peep fired a shot from his remaining Matter Blaster, which shattered part of the memorial in front of him. Zack looked to punch Peep's lights out with his gloves, but Peep allowed Zack's momentum to run himself into the lion statue behind him. But Peep was still the one struggling for recomposure, as fatigue hit him like a train. He charged one more shot, and as he fired, Zack just about did enough with his Heavy setting gloves to launch the attack back into Peep. A smoking hole came from Peep's chest, as the cryokinetic began to crawl. (Cues- Main Menu Theme - Mafia 2 OST) Peep groaned, as he reached for his Matter Blaster. Zack stood with his gloves ready. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be, Peep." Peep looked at his weapon, blood now pouring from openings on his forehead and mouth. "Fucking thing is empty anyway." he launched it aside. "I always thought things would be different for us, Zack. I saw this as a site we would both live to rule. As equals. But I guess we both knew it would come down to this." "Nobody forced you to be like this, Peep. You could have sat back, been content and watched as other users joined. But nah, that wasn't enough for you. Was it?" Zack responded. "Fuck you." Peep spat. "I gave up so much for this site. Just about everything! And look how I ended up." he muttered. He then silently summoned an icicle to his hand, behind his back. "I deserved better!" he said, taking a desperate swipe. Zack easily blocked the attack and cut Peep across the stomach. "Fuck you!" Peep spat in defiance one more time. Zack looked down at his former friend in disgust, before plunging his spear through Peep's heart. The cryokinetic fell, slumped against the town hall steps, as blood gushed. Zack relieved himself of his weapons and walked away from the scene, looking back only once at Peep's body, before pulling his hood up and slipping away into the shadows. (Music stops at 0:45) 'DBX! ' Conclusion And the winner is: ZackAttackX! Category:Blog posts